Royal Exhibition
by HotCrestFanfics
Summary: What started out as a nice day of rest and relaxation turns into a night of misery and horror for Chrom when he is forced into an uncomfortable position against his will. MUxLucina lemon. You have been warned!


**How's it hangin' people! So after the dirty success that was My Adorable Little Pet, I quickly got a request to do a smutfic with Robin and Lucina doing the do while Chrom is forced to sit and watch against his will. And I probably had way too much fun writing this than I have any right to. XD **

**Ah well. We play the cards we're dealt. So! For that special someone out there who requested this (You know who you are. :3) I hope you like it! And to everyone else, leave a review and share whatcha like or don't like! But above all of that... Keep your keyboards clean!**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Exhibition<strong>

There are things that every father worries about in their life. Some wonder about their child's secure future. Others wonder if they've done a good enough job at parenting, hoping their young will bloom into a responsible adult and take the world head on. For Chrom, a concern of his was the continuation of the royal bloodline. Fortunately, his newborn daughter would ensure a healthy rule for the next generation.

Unfortunately, he was in a position where he was forced to watch the very action of his future granddaughter's conception... Up close and personal.

The Exalt sat strapped to a chair, bound by tough leather belts, confining all of his limbs, and his hands tied behind the chair just for extra good measure. He wasn't even sure what the hell was going on. The last thing he remembered was having a nice glass of wine at dinner in the Bathrealms resort after a hard day's work of fighting off Risen, and the next thing he knew, he woke up in... wherever this place was.

From the looks of it, Chrom himself was sitting in an otherwise empty room, facing through a large window into another room. The one ahead of him was one of the "Honeymoon Suites" that newlywed couples rented out during their stay. The bed had satin sheets with pink and white cherry blossoms arragned in a heart shape atop them, lit candles with romantic scents adorned the darkwood dressers, and the finest wine in all the Outrealms with two glasses sat at the foot of the bed.

Grunting angrily, Chrom desperately tried to undo his bindings, yet to no avail. Whoever it was that trapped him here had done all too well of a fine job to make sure he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Is anyone there!?" He finally yelled. No answer. Again, he tried to break the ropes tied around his muscular arms, and still the knots adhered. Not even did they loosen under his brute force.

"Calm down there Princey, you'll give yourself an aneurysm if you keep that up." A peppy voice called from outside the room. The door creaked open and in walked the hostess that greeted the Shepherds when they first appeared. The indigo-haired merchant strides in with a book, a large bottle of juice, a plate of hors d'oeuvres of differing variety and Falchion in it's sheath strapped to her hip. She shut the door with her foot on her way in and clicked the lock shut with her skilled toes and planted herself cross-legged next to the distressed Chrom.

"Thank the Gods someone came. Merchant-woman, can you find a blade of some sort to cut these bindings?" Chrom pleaded, still trying to struggle his way out.

"First of all, the name's Anna. Second of all, nope!" She gleefully responded, popping open the bottle and pouring the red contents into a glass she brought along.

"Wha-? What do you mean "nope!?' Obviously you can see I'm trapped here against my will!" Chrom yelled out. He tried a new approach of possibly tipping the chair over with his body, but upon the first few tries, he realized it was actually nailed to the floor, likely to prevent just what he had planned.

"Alright, cards on the table here. I tend to run kind of an underground scene here at the Hot Springs that my sister's don't know about." Anna took a sip of her beverage before continuing. "Y'see, the money we make here is alll well and good, but a lot of it goes towards maintenance, which doesn't leave too much for profit. So I figured I needed a bit of an extra side job to earn myself some cash on the side. Mini sandwich?" Cutting her story short momentarily, Anna offered her guest a small square of a sandwich held together with a toothpick from the plate she brought in. Although still puzzled by his situation, Chrom wasn't one to refuse a free snack and tilted his head forward to recieve the small morsel.

"So, one day I figured 'Hey, there's big money in pornography! Maybe I should get in on that!' so I started doing some experiments and such." Anna placed her drink down and picked up the red book she walked in with.

"You... You're making extra money by selling your body?" Chrom asked. He shuddered to think what the 'merchant' would do to or with him as he sat there defenseless.

"Pssh, Gods no. Yuck. I just secretly renovated the hotel here to have special 'one-way' looking glass for the Honeymoon Suites and I use this baby to take some snapshots of new couples doing the nasty, then sell the content to interested customers!" The merchant stated her motives with an unflinching smile, completely blind to the fact that her actions were downright dirty to the outsider looking in.

"What in the Hells is wrong with you...?" Chrom remarked, utterly appalled but to shocked to come up with a proper lecture.

"Hey, a girl's gotta make a living somehow."

"Your filthy reasons aside, why am I here?"

"I've got my reasons." Anna set the open tome down before her and helped herself to one of the snacks she made while waiting for whoever was going to be their 'entertainment' for the night. "I think you'll enjoy the show, trust me."

"I doubt it..." Chrom huffed, still trying to find a way to get his arms free.

After a futile five minutes of struggling, Chrom resigned himself to whatever he had to be subject to for tonight. He didn't enjoy the idea of spying on some poor couple having what should be a private night together, but if nothing else, perhaps it would get him in the mood to please his own wife. Then again, that very thought brought a chill up the Exalt's spine and briefly had to wonder where he had gone wrong in life to think such a way.

Soon enough, the door to the suit clicked open and in walked the couple for the night. Chrom slumped his head back in the chair as they walked in, but the very second he saw a familiar head of white and blue hair, his neck snapped back straight.

"Oh, no..."

"Oh yeah!" Anna cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "Ladies and gentleman, the tactician extraordinare and princess-to-be are in the house and are about to get busy!"

"No. No! NO! I refuse to bare witness to this!" the Exalt yelled as he uselessly tried to kick his bound legs. "This is a sin! This is a sin and I will not be part of it!"

"The straps and ropes say otherwise, big boy. Besides, think of it this way: You get to witness your little girl become a woman in the most intimate way-"

"Hey! Robin! Don't you dare think about deflowering my daughter right before my eyes you perverted bastard!"

Anna playfully rolled her eyes and knocked her fingers against the window. "It's double layered one-way glass, genius. They can't see or hear us."

On the other side of the glass barrier, Robin and Lucina were sharing their first glass of wine together as a couple. Right after their battle earlier today, Robin realized after a conversation with Lucina, just how hard life had treated her and made his hidden feelings aware. He planned on telling Chrom in the morning, but Lucina was the one who suggested they spend their night alone.

"You know we don't have to do this? I'm perfectly willing to wait until things are official." conveyed Robin while pouring a second glass for the two of them.

"I know this. Yet, we never know if we will make it to see tomorrow. I just want us to share as many moments as we can in the face of uncertainty." The girl leaned her head against Robin's shoulder, plucking at violet obi holding his black yukata together.

"Is Chrom okay with this?"

"Father doesn't have to know. Although, it was Mother's idea to take advantage of the nature of our vacation after I told her of your proposal."

"Y-You told your mother!?" the tactician stammered, nearly dropping the glass. "Gods, she must have had a heart attack after hearing me of all people were seeking to court her future daughter..."

"Not at all." Lucina place a hand at her fiancee's cheek. "In fact, Mother said that you were the most trustworthy person she has ever known. If anyone were to have me, she was glad it would be you."

"Still... I kind of feel bad about not telling Chrom right away. Honestly, I was scared that he would tear me to bits, and now, to think that you and I are about to..." He trailed off, taking another sip of alcohol. He kind of needed it to fog his mind of the reality set before him.

"Well, like it or not, Father will just have to accept the fact that I am no child. If I choose to be with a man, then by my royal blood, it shall be done." To further her point, Lucina grabbed the glass of wine and downed the entire thing rather quickly. Probably not the best idea seeing as how she needed a minute to swallow the whole thing.

"You sure are dead set on this."

"As I said before, I want to treasure every moment."

"If you insist. I am nothing if not willing to please." Robin set the empty glass down and leaned in to Lucina, stroking her radiant hair behind her ears and delivering both of their first kiss.

"Huh. It's pretty funny how Robin doesn't seem to have any issues with sleeping with the daughter of his best friend. You'd think a guy would have more respect." Anna mused while absently tapping her knee, anxiously waiting for the couple to hurry up.

"I don't give a Griffon's ass who Robin or my daughter sleep with! I just don't want to be a witness to either of it, let alone to each other!"

Anna simply rolled her eyes dismissively. If he was going to act like this all night, it was surely going to be a looong session.

Thankfully, the session itself was getting started when the two voyoures noticed the formerly-chaste princess snake one of her hands into her lover's yukata, feeling his toned chest underneath all that cloth. Robin reciprocated, but rather than reaching a hand to feel up her chest, he worked his hand around her back to have a squeeze at her royal rear.

"Ooh. Looks like these kids are getting grabby!" Anna nudged the disgruntled Exalt next to her with her elbow. She was deriving way too much pleasure from this.

"Please stop. It's hard enough that I have to watch this, your commentary is not needed or welcome."

The couple were trying to maintain their make-out session, but Robin separated their kiss for a brief moment. "Um... Lucina? I'd like to try something." He started, tentatively.

"Yes?" Lucina answered, her clear blue eyes beginning to fog over.

"I read something in a book once. I wanted to try it out." A pink blush was spreading across the tactician's face as he spoke.

"I suppose so. But, what sort of book have you been reading, if I might ask?"

"Ha ha... Well... See, for my birthday a few years ago, Your mother, as a joke, gifted me a book titled 'Intercourse for Simpletons'... We had been becoming friends through our mutual love of books and she thought to have a good natured jape..." Robin looked away as he mentioned the name of the book. This was her mother he was talking about.

"M-Mother... gave you a book like _that?_" Lucina recoiled at the thought of her mother being such a deviant. The book, all those times during the war when the women were bathing together in the springs how she would more than one time bring up Chrom's sexual prowess, and now, how she all but told her not-so-little girl to have this night with Robin and 'hop on top.'

After a long and awkward silence, Robin cleared his throat and returned his eyes to Lucina. "So... May I?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, of course, Robin." Lucina yielded to Robin's wordless directing. Gently, he pulled the princess close to him and placed her firmly in his lap while he held her in place with one arm wrapped protectively around her midsection. For a moment, he was lost in the sweet scent of her hair, which carried the same one from the hot springs, and her warm back, pressed against his face, even through the threads of her yukata.

Carefully, Robin had his other hand feel its way up Lucina's thighs all the way up to her knees, then, slowly dragged it back up her legs, leaving a trail of excited goosebumps in its wake before curling into her inner thigh and moving north.

The princesses breath was shaky, as she awaited whatever it was her fiancee' was about to do. She had never been felt this way before, and every second made her heart beat harder and harder against her chest. She closed her eyes, simply enjoying the attention she was getting, that is, until she felt Robin's fingers reach her core, whereupon his index and middle fingers settled on either side of her entrance.

Her eyelids quickly re-opened at the indirect stimulation of her body, and her eyes hemselves glazed over at the way he teased her. His fingers were moving in opposite directions. Spreading her pink lips apart before moving them closed again. Every single time he did it, she could feel herself moistening around his fingers, with a blush of her own painting her face when she heard him speak, "I see you weren't wearing any smallclothes when you invited me into this room."

"Can I please go now...? I really don't want to watch this." Chrom mumbled. He had full view of his daughter's womanhood with the position Robin had taken her into, and he could swear he was dangerously close to getting full view of his best friend's tool as well.

"Hush. This is starting to get good." Anna shushed him and grabbed another tiny sandwich, plugging Chrom's mouth with it.

As Roin continued teasing his lover, he used his other hand, currently settled on her stomach to undo her obi, and allow the drapes that concealed her body to flow free. Her flawless skin was exposed and, unfortunately for her father, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her pink nipples were slowly hardening at the cold air that kissed her flesh once her clothes were loosened and from the rising heat in her loins.

Finally, Robin spread apart the girl's entrance and with slow, precise movements, slipped two fingers inside of her, stroking at the sensitive pink folds. The feel of having something pressed within an area none, not even herself, had explored, force a panting squeal from the princess. Her back stiffened against Robin, who was graciously there to support her and plant a loving kiss on her spine. He pushed further, reaching up to his second knuckle and moving both fingers independently inside of her, as if he were flipping through countless folders, as he often did as per his position.

"Ah! Gods, Robin!" Lucina mewled. Her hands gripped the sheets at either side of her, bunching them in her grasp. Her mind was trying to process this new sensation he brought about within her and her inexperience only made it feel that much more pleasurable. In no time at all, Lucina felt her head lazily tilt back with a defeated moan. A steady stream of her quim dripped onto the polished wooden floor below them at the foot of their bed, each drop like powerful drums to the ears of their owner.

_'Wow. That was fast.' _Robin lamented. Although the girl was indeed a virgin, he hoped she would last longer than this. He didn't even get the chance to use his tongue like he wanted. Just the thought of Ylisse's future ruler having her quivering legs wrapped around his head as he pleasured her was simply too hot of a mental picture to pass up. Alas, Robin didn't want to hold off anymore than Lucina did. Perhaps another time.

Against her normally chaste behavior and judgement, Lucina hungered for more. Throughout her desperate gasps for air, her frantic fingers were anxiously pulling at Robin's sash, releasing it and unceremoniously tossing it to the floor. Her eagerness got the better of her as she quickly righted her body, straddling Robin's lap. Her soaked nether region pressed heavily against her fiancee' freed erection as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a lust-fueled kiss.

"Boy, oh, boy. That's something to see a woman as stoic as Lucina just getting ready to jump your tactician like that. Ooh, and what a great view!" Anna quickly picked up the tome she had set down and activated it's unusual properties, capturing the image before her within it's many pages. "Perfect. I gotta say, the light from the candles perfectly contrasts against their forms, don't you think?" The mischievous merchant lifted the page up to Chrom, who only looked away in disgust.

"You know, you really should be happy you and I live in different Outrealms. Were it that we shared the same world, I would have you publicly hung for forcing me into this situation..." Chrom spat as he slumped in his chair. Home sounded great right now... Hell, anywhere other than HERE sounded great!

"Personally, I love this pose. Lucy's pert behind really sells this shot!"

"You're not even listening anymore, are you..."

"And if you look really close, you can see Robin's hard di-"

"Enough!"

Finally, the two separated their passionate dance of the tongues, with nothing but a thin line of drool connecting the two. Robin looked up at the cobalt-haired beauty atop him and held his hands around her waist, feeling up and down her legs.

"Are you ready, my love?" Lucina whispered huskily. She rolled her shoulders back a bit, allowing her garment to slide off her shoulders effortlessly, revealing her modest breasts to him.

Despite her question, the princess gave no time for Robin to answer and began descending onto his shaft, more than ready to engage in sweet, sweet, lovemaking. Thanks to all of the exorcise and training she had done to maintain her lithe figure, her barrier had long been lost, leaving only sheer ecstasy when Robin entered her. A primal howl escaped her lips as she lowered herself all the way down to the hilt. Robin was no better, grinding his teeth and mumbling incoherently from having everything forced upon him at once.

Pressing his face into his lover's chest, Robin put his languid tongue to better use and began teasing small circles over Lucina's little pink bud. Motivated to maintain control, Lucina held her arms around Robin, pressing his head further into her and for support as she lifted her hips before crashing down once again. The heat of her being stuffed so full like this and the mind-numbing sensation of it all drove her to continuously repeat her motion, fast, and faster until she was practically doing all the work.

"Gha! L-Lucina, you're going too fast, I'm already...!" Robin signaled, holding onto her waist for dear life. Absolutely none of that registered within her. Her mind had been too far gone as she moved autonomously, wanting to feel that surge again when Robin used his fingers. It was coming. So close she could almost taste it! She just... Needed... A little... More! Ditching the rapid and short movements, Lucina grabed onto Robin's shoulders with a full palm and jerked her hips forward in a wide and long arc. Her movement wasn't unlike a cavalier on their steed, and the white-haired man below her was her faithful stallion.

Every single buck of her hips was another step closer to sweet release. She burned for it, so much so that sweat was forming as they continued. But it was right there, just outside of her grasp! She moved just a touch faster, trying to maintain their rhythm.

"L-Lucinaaa!" Robin cried as he could hold back no longer and spilled his seed within her precisely at the same moment as she reached her own climax. This one was much better than the last, enough to make the girl twitch every so often as every part of her flesh was ultra sensitive to the touch.

The mind-numbing orgasm made Lucina's body go limp in Robin's arms. She gently leaned against his chest, her weight pushing him down onto their bed. The _'poof' _from their bodies flopping onto the sheets made the decorative cherry blossoms bounce up and flutter around the two, making an almost magical scene though their blurred vision.

"Oh, poo. That's the problem with virgins; they can't last very long." Anna flipped through the mere five pages she managed to capture in her book and clapped it shut. She looked over to Chrom who had continued to refuse to watch, only staring at the ceiling for the past half hour.

"..."

"You okay there, chief? You look like you saw someone die just now?" Anna took a sip of her beverage again. No response this time. Not even some snark for dragging him into this, just cold indifference and silence. Rolling her eyes again and sighing, she sat up and began undoing the Exalt's binds. "Alright, alright. You crybaby."

Feeling his unbound and slightly numb wrists, Chrom walked out of the room without saying a single word. He was way too tired to stage an argument and he had A LOT to think about. Not that it mattered to Anna anyway, she had got what she wanted and hoped part 2 of her evil master plan would unfold very soon...

The next morning, everyone was rested, rejuvenated, and ready to return to their own realm. The company was guided to the Outrealm gate at the snowfields halfway down the summit they walked up to reach the resort. Anna bid them all a good farewell and informed them that the Shepherds were welcome back any time. The whole 'celebrity guests' thing made for great promotion anyways.

After her good-byes, Anna walked off back to her post, but rather than make the whole trip, she instead ducked behind a large rock to see the tactician and Exalt the only ones that hadn't passed through the gate just yet. _'Oh baby, this is finally it! Alright Princey, let that asshole have it!' _she giggled while thinking to herself.

"Robin, before we go, I have something important I need to share with you." Chrom said in an intentionally foreboding voice. Robin swallowed hard at the way he was addressed. He knew. He knew that he knew, and he knew that _he_ knew that he knew!

"Yes, Chrom?" Robin choked out, pretending to sound innocent.

"I wanted to tell you that I am aware of you and Lucina... Very. Aware." Robin dared not break eye-contact, but he could swear out of the bottom of his eye, he saw Chrom tapping Falchion's hilt...

"Oh. Uh, well... Chrom, i was going to tell you. Today in fact, but-" the stuttering strategist was silenced by an open palm demanding silence.

"I just wanted to say that you and Lucina have my blessings."

"WHAT!?"

Although the exclamation came from Robin, it almost sounded like someone else from quite a ways away had shouted the same thing, Chrom paid it no mind anyway.

"I already know what you and my daughter did last night. Don't ask me how by the way. And, if it's with someone like you, I have no problems with the two of you being together."

"Wow. Chrom, I didn't expect you to be so casual about this." Robin sighed a breath of relief. He was going to walk out of here without his head or family jewels cut off! "I figured you would have some sort of vendetta against me for a long time to come. I suppose this proves our deep friendship, eh?"

"Indeed. However, I have two conditions."

"Name them. I'll gladly accept!"

"One: I will be the one to plan your wedding. You just leave everything to me, alright?"

"Again, I must say; Wow. You're really going the extra mile for me."

"And two: The entire time I'm planning this event, you and Lucina are not to engage in premarital sex until your wedding night. Am I understood?"

There it is. That was the kick in the ass Robin was waiting for. "Ah... Well, I suppose I can try to keep things civil with her until then."

"You're also not allowed to share the same bed."

"Alright, perhaps that may be a bit excessive?"

"You are ALSO not allowed to spend more than one hour alone with her without another set of eyes on you two."

"...You're angry. I knew it. But, okay. If that's what you want, Chrom, I will obey your conditions." Robin sighed dejectedly. He wasn't allowed to touch his wife-to-be AT ALL and any given chance that he could had to be under someone's scrutinizing eyes. This wedding day was going to be a looong ways away.

"Good. Now, bear in mind, this is a royal wedding. I want to make sure everything is perfect. So rest assured that I will be taking a long, _long, long_ time to plan each and every little detail." Chrom then turned his back to his future son-in-law and entered the gate, a wicked grin on his face the entire time.

Robin just stood there alone in the snowfield. He could already feel the pressure of waiting building up as he thought on Chrom's definition of 'long'. At the very least, he wasn't going to suffer any bodily harm. With that thought keeping him from screaming in frustration, he walked towards the gate only to hear a set of feet crunch through the snow behind him. Turning around, Robin spotted the dark-haired merchant girl walking up towards him. _'Oh great, another pain in the dick to worry about...' _

Finally reaching the tactician, Anna looked down at him and placed both hands on her hips. "Well damn. I figured this story would have a different ending..."

"What are you going on about, you pervert?" Robin shot back. He still wasn't too fond of this Anna. Especially after she tried taking pictures of him in the bath.

"I was kinda hoping Chrom would kick your ass to Valm and back, but I guess this is the result I'll have to settle with." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Why would you want Chrom to hurt me? What have I done?"

Anna quickly responded to the question by taking out her special red book from her yukata and swatting the man over the head with it. "Because you ruined my other tome, you jerk!"

"You tried to take nude pictures of me in the freaking bath! What was I supposed to do, let you walk off scott-free!?" The tactician rubbed his head tenderly from the impact point,. As he did, he realized something was a little off here. "Hey... You act as if you were expecting something would happen... As if you told Chrom what me and Lucina did last night." His eyes narrowed at the merchant, who had a grin slowly growing on her face. "What the hell did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. I just... tied Chrom to a chair without his consent and forced him to watch you take the virginity of his daughter. I was hoping the hatred of seeing his best friend bang his future kid would be enough to at least earn you a broken jaw, but the prospect of you having blue balls for Gods know how long is a decent enough payoff." Her delivery of her plan was wrapped up in that evil grin of hers and a giggle that sent an angry heat to his face.

"You are sick. You are sick, and you are going to Hell." Robin pointed a finger at her as he spat that last insult. Then another one. Not the index or ring finger though... He pulled his hood over his head and stomped his way through the Outrealm gate and prepared for his long celibacy.

"Yeah, I'll meet ya there!" Anna called into the gate. She huffed while opening her book when she was sure the coast was clear. She only had five snapshots of the entire event from last night, but boy were they beauties! "But first, I'm going to the bank with the cash these rake in. Heh heh!"


End file.
